1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a medical image processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a medical image processing apparatus and method which enable a plane of interest (POI) to be automatically estimated from volume data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical apparatuses, such as ultrasound imaging apparatuses, computed tomography (CT) apparatuses, and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses, may scan an object to generate three-dimensional (3D) volume data. An image of a POI, which is a plane in an object to be examined, is necessary for a medical diagnosis. If a user manually finds a POI, time is consumed, and there is a user-dependent problem. Also, when a user is not skilled, an accuracy of a POI is not high. Further, in many medical applications, a progress of treatment of an object or a progress of a lesion over time needs to be checked. In this case, as time elapses, several medical images are needed to be obtained, for the same POI. However, if a user manually finds a POI, it is not easy to again find the same POI as a previous POI. That is, an accuracy of detection of a POI is reduced, and it takes too much time to detect the POI.